A Marauder's Memoir
by Saelan
Summary: After signing up for a Muggle class to get away from Grimmauld for a while, Sirius meets another wizard who is in the same situation and they team up to get revenge on boredom. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the insanity. Don't blame me. 2006/07
1. The Beginning

Sirius walked to the bus stop nearly two miles from Grimmauld Place, hoping that nobody would notice he was gone until it was too late. In order to get out of the house, away from Bellatrix and Regulus and whoever decided to come visit that day, he had forged his mum's signature to join the public kindergarten class. It gave him an excuse to get as far away from the people who tormented him all day and night every single day and just take a break from the pathetic reality that was his life. There was nobody else waiting at the streetlight with the bus stop sign on it when he got there, but he hadn't anticipated meeting anybody there, for it was nearly three hours early. He sat down on the sidewalk in the glowing orange light, watching the occasional car pass. There was a faint line of light coming up in the east as the sun began its daily path across the sky. It wasn't that he WANTED to go, it was just only thing he thought he could do to elude the taunting and threats he got on an hourly basis.

"They won't care where I went as long as I'm not in their way and it doesn't cost anything. I can't get in trouble because there's nothing left that they can do to me," he said quietly, examining a large bruise on his arm and turning his attention back to the streetlight, watching the many cockroaches crawl across the glass, then get fried when they got too close to the light bulb. He winced when a particularly large roach received a particularly loud zap and laughed when it landed a few feet in front of him, still trying to walk. It got up and scurried away and he was strangely amused by its unintended antics.

"Maybe they won't notice if I never go back. It's not like they care, they just wouldn't have somebody to torture everyday. Where could I go, though? The only person in my so-called family is Alphard, but he has enough on his plate already, considering what happened last time I asked him something stupid like that." He had to admit that it was, indeed, a useless and completely lifeless idea that only an extremely desperate and rash person would do, which he realized he sort of was to have thought of it in the first place. He had no money, no idea where he would go, and a little over four years until he could go to Hogwarts. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, remembering the last episode he had caused between Alphard and everybody else: even his own wife had been against him.

"How worthless am I?"

Sirius couldn't believe how awful the morning had gone. He stared up at the ceiling of the bus filled with Muggle kids heading towards a kindergarten class he didn't want to go to, but had signed himself up for anyway. He remembered walking to the bus stop and the older kid who had been about ten years old coming over and calling him names, then the boy had soared ten feet into the air, landing in a nearby tree. As the bus turned the corner, he had screamed something about Death Eaters beng after Sirius because of what he had done, making all of the other kids stare in disbelief and shock at him. He groaned and threw his head back, trying to ignore the nervous and angry looks from everybody else on the bus. They all sat in the front, usually four or five to a seat, terrified of what else he might be able to do to them. It was silent at the back of the bus, whereas there was a constant roar in the front from all of the whispers coming from the kids. Occasionally he would catch a word, like "hypnosis" or "telepathy" and he just rolled his eyes; it reminded him exactly how clueless Muggles could be.

'Why did I HAVE to do that?' he thought, glancing out the window as the bus stopped to give another group of students a ride to their doom. Three girls dressed in neon pink and pale yellow climbed the steps at the front, their blond hair reflecting the sunlight while a younger boy with wild jet black hair and silver glasses tried and failed to board the bus twice, finally jumping on the final try. He staggered down the aisle, looking drunk and ignoring the whispers from the other kids. The girls sat down in the first available row, following the example set by the other kids and wanting nothing to do with the strange kid who sat at the back of the bus. The boy, however, went to the back seat and sat down next to Sirius, much to his dismay; he pretended to have not noticed the boy, hoping he would go away and instead examined what may have been the largest (and most hideous) collection of garden gnomes on the planet.

"Hi, are you in the kindergarten program?" the boy asked, watching Sirius with interest. He nodded and stared at the seat in front of him. "I finally found somebody then. Umbridge?"

"What?" Sirius asked, looking at him like he was just out of a mental institution.

"Are you in Umbridge's class? I am and I heard she's about as a friendly as a rock, about as interesting as one, too. She's a really batty old thing." Sirius shrugged and the boy grinned, looking as evil as a Death Eater on a killing spree.

"What gave you that idea?" he asked, glancing at all of the kids and the bus driver glaring at them.

"She's only passed about twenty kids in the last eighteen years. Who in their right mind would keep something like that around for that long? I'd rather have Volde..." he said, looking shocked that he had slipped up.

"Voldemort, yeah," Sirius replied, wanting to laugh at the look of relief on the boy's face. "You had better watch that or you'll have Muggles wanting to hear everything and the Ministry after you."

"Good idea. Mum would kill me if she found out what happened. I'm James Potter, and you're... Sirus Black, right?" he asked, shooting a glance at all of the people at the front of the old bus.

"Sirius. I get that a lot. Bloody family names," he answered as the ugly, peeling yellow vehicle made it's last stop to retrieve passengers.

"Sorry about that. Yeah, stupid honorable names, anyway," James replied, grinning and losing his glasses as the bus driver realized that there weren't any kids at the bus stop and hit the gas pedal. He dropped down onto the floor and started crawling around like a rather awkward spider as Sirius picked them up from the floor about a foot away. They were completely flawless in any way and made from pure silver, which glittered in the sunlight as the bus sped along the road. He recognized the well-known family crest imprinted upon the frame and realized that James was a pureblood, a member of one of the most wealthy and powerful wizarding families ever.

"Are you looking for these?" he asked as James began searching under a row of seats about five feet away, to the disgust of the girls who had gotten on at the same stop he had.

"I think so." He came back and took the glasses, then wiped them off and started looking for any kind of damage imaginable. "If anything happens to these, Mum'll have my head on a plaque above the fireplace." The bus driver slammed on the brakes and all of the kids screamed as the bus came to a sudden halt. James clutched his glasses and looked like he wished death upon the driver since he almost dropped them again.

"This is going to be fun."


	2. The Arrival

Everybody exited the bus as soon as possible, hoping to put some distance between themselves and the two creepy little kids who had sat at the back of the bus. Sirius watched them with disgust, having a hard time believing that anybody could act so stupid while James stood on the edge of an abyss of hysterical laughter. A fifth grader took one look at him and ran away like a two year old who had seen somebody they didn't know. They walked across the campus to the far side of the building where their classroom was supposed to be and everybody maintained a ten foot radius away from them; obviously the word had gotten out like a bolt of lightning.

"Great load of idiots they are," James commented as they reached the line for the class, which was empty at the moment. "They all act like we're radioactive or something. I'll give them a reason to run, trust me." Sirius looked at him like he was crazy and James started laughing. "What?"

"What in the universe are you talking about? Are you going to scare them or something, or just give them a reason to run off campus while you drop dead on the spot laughing at your own stupidity?" Sirius asked, slightly bored.

"I dunno. Why? You going to help?" James answered, grinning like an idiot.

"It depends on what it is. If you're going to do something absolutely idiotic, I'll just follow everybody else off grounds and start for the mountains where you'll never find me," he said in amusement. James stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms, successfully imitating Bellatrix although he didn't know her.

"A lot of fun you are. Besides, I'd find you because I'd know where you went," he said in a mocking tone.

"Yeah, thanks. Oh, and by the way, I didn't tell you which direction I'd go in, so you can't be a stalker." James looked a little disappointed, then shrugged.

"Too bad. I wouldn't want to follow you anyway because you're the most boring person on the planet, except for my grandma; she's just like a slug." Sirius started laughing, imagining a slug with curly white hair, a bright red dress with flowers on it, and a cane. "No, I mean it! You can actually poke her with a stick and she won't notice!"

"Did you try?" he asked, the old slug woman leaving a slimy trail as she slowly slid out of his mind. James looked like he had just been caught doing something he shouldn't have and turned a faint pink.

"Maybe." The Death Eater look crept back onto his face and mischief shined in his dark brown eyes, making Sirius wonder which side of the line he was on: was he against pure bloods taking over the world, or with it? The plan was asking for all human-kind to become a thing of the past, but Voldemort seemed to think it was worth the risk. The Potters had been one of the strongest families to protest the plan of Muggle and mix-blood extermination and also one of the biggest losses, but could James be an exception to that rule? After all, he was part of a family that believed in it and had turned it down as soon as he had been able to speak, which had ended in him being treated as such.

"What do you mean by that?" Sirius asked, beginning to get suspicious of his intentions: did he plan on trying to murder all of those Muggles? If there was one thing that he had learned over the years, it was to distrust anybody who can your way unless and until they gave you a reason not to.

"How about setting off the fire alarms?" he asked, glancing around to see if any teachers had heard. Something told Sirius that this was not what James had had in mind, but he couldn't tell what his original plan had been since he had obviously had just as much practice at keeping others from knowing what he was doing as Sirius had; his practice had mainly come from tormenting the old, decrepit house elf named Kreacher who usually roamed around the house making messes instead of cleaning them, then blaming Sirius and make him clean it instead.

"I doubt we'll have a chance if the teacher's as bad as you say she is," Sirius replied, as the older kids started toward the building as a sign that classes would start shortly.

"Who says we have to go to class?"

"If that teacher's as bad as you say she is, do you really think that's a good idea?" Sirius asked, dodging a group of stampeding third graders. "What would we do if we got caught?" James looked thoughtful for a moment, then smirked.

"If we do get caught, which I doubt we will, I'll take care of it," he said. Sirius looked skeptical and tried to imagine what would happen if they were taken to the principal's office, which wasn't a good thing because he had made a kid fly into a tree less than an hour ago. Who knew what James could or would do?

"You really don't want to be here, do you?" he asked, grimacing as the bell rang.

"No way. Mum made me come, and I'll correct that mistake today!" James answered, flinching when he saw the short, white haired form coming to the nearly complete line of students. "If we don't go now, we can't go, or more like you can't go, because I'm going whether you come or not."

"Fine, but if we get caught, I'm pinning it all on you; I'll tell whoever it is that you said you'd take me to class because I was late." With that, Sirius reluctantly followed James through the line of students where the old lady couldn't see them as she approached the front of the line. They passed the last few people and slipped into the thick bushes on the edge of the playground.

"What are you, afraid or something?" James taunted as they watched Mrs. Umbridge lead the line of miserable kindergartners into the building; nobody seemed to notice that they had left the line because nobody turned to look in the direction they went. "I guess they assumed that we got in the wrong line or whatever. That was lucky since I must have pushed five of them down on the way over here."

"I am not afraid of an old three-hundred year old bat who looks like she's wearing a wig! I'd like to introduce her to an acromantula if I ever get a chance. I met her when I came to get a registration sheet and she started yelling at me about something; I don't know what it was because I don't pay people like her a lot of mind." They watched as the last few kids turned the corner on the way to the classroom and one of the girls started crying like there was no tomorrow. James and Sirius both had to cover their ears as Umbridge started screaming at the top of her lungs about "wimpy little brats these days".

"I guess that was the sonar I heard about," James said jokingly, his ears ringing with the menacing teacher's words. "Maybe all of it is true..."

"What?" Sirius asked, climbing out of the bush as the last class disappeared into a portable room about twenty feet away. "You're really big on gossip, aren't you?" They started brushing off the collection of leaves and hideous red and orange berries that had accumulated in their hair and on their clothes.

"No, not really. The only time I listen to it is when it can do me some good, which is almost never," he replied, pulling out a rather stubborn thorn he had been unfortunate enough to come across. "I'm big when it comes to revenge, in case you haven't noticed."

"Yeah, I know, considering the fact that you want to fill the building with water from the sprinklers because your mum made you come to kindergarten," Sirius added sarcastically, noticing what appeared to be a metal tool shed was on the side of campus they had just come from.

"Correction: come to kindergarten to be screamed at by an over sized rat with wings," he said as they went over to the end of the row of bushes to escape another attack by the thorns and branches. They went down a small hill and went into the almost forest-like groups of trees that surrounded the school on three and a half sides. "If we stay down here and walk, then nobody should be able to see us." Sirius glanced further into the trees, wondering what was one the other side since he truly didn't have the slightest clue where they were.

"I'd hate to see what you'd do if you were sorted into Slytherin," Sirius responded, realizing too late that that could be the family house of the Potters, as it was for the Blacks; he didn't think people who were anti-Voldemort would be Slytherins, but more along the lines of Gryffindor. James just shrugged and then started laughing manically at the look on his parents' faces if he was.

"I highly doubt that, since we've been Ravenclaw and Gryffindor for the last six generations," he responded, almost able to hear his mum screaming like a hag at the thought of him in Salazar Slytherin's house.


	3. The Mission

It took a while to get to the control room because of having to dodge the trees, bushes, and other plants that seemed to grow everywhere in the wood-like area on the outer edge of the campus. It was obviously off-limits to students, considering how many basketballs and piles of miscellaneous objects littered the ground. It was full of trash and spider webs and there was the occasional cat, but other than that it was completely deserted. James and Sirius had to duck behind the vicious looking bushes when somebody came outside, which was a frequent event; they ended up at their destination in tense silence with many reminders of the branches and trees swinging in the wind and colliding with them.

"Is there anybody in there?" James asked as Sirius peered into the window, hoping against all odds that nobody could see him. He shrugged and James simply opened the door to find that there was, indeed, nobody awaiting their appearance. He looked faintly disappointed then began examining the seemingly endless number of buttons, knobs, and security screens. "There's Umbridge's room, but I don't think we can really isolate it without going inside the building; we'll just have to terrorize everybody, I guess."

"I don't think they're going to mind if you can get them out of here by lunchtime," Sirius replied, closing the door in case anybody was outside and bolting it shut. James turned and looked at him like he was crazy.

"All we have to do is turn on the alarms and sprinkler system long enough the drench Umbridge and her cronies, then we can pretend we were late or something," he said, glancing back at the camera.

"Yeah, but why take it lightly when you can take it all the way?" Sirius asked, picking the lock on an electrical box and beginning to mess with the wiring. "I need a piece of rubber and something metal, preferably not a piece of anything from the machinery." James looked frantically through the tool boxes, knowing what he would have to do if he didn't find anything; if he used his glasses for the plan and took them with him, which he would have to do, it would pin them directly to the problem.

"How big?" he asked, practically tearing the metal boxes apart to avoid what he knew would happen. Sirius picked up a sharp rock from the floor and started sawing off the bottom of one of his shoes for the scrap of rubber needed to keep himself from bring electrocuted, looking strangely pleased to be stabbing at the old, dirty shoe he had had for about two years now.

"Maybe about the size of a pencil. If it's too small it'll just get fried and if it's too big, it'll destroy the machine. Why do you ask?" he answered, ripping the last half inch of rubber off of the rather pitiful looking "shoe", which was now only a piece of cheap dilapidated leather with laces on the last thread. James nodded slightly and took off his glasses, then put one side against the nearest rickety old table and snapped off most of the side in a creepily expert manner. Sirius stared at him for a second, then burst out laughing at the terrified but determined look on James' face.

"What? Mum's going to kill me, then put me jars to give to the neighbors at Christmas," he muttered, examining the remains of the glasses he had just gotten the day before and considering putting the piece back on. "She'd know, anyway."

"Yeah, she'd know what you did unless you do something to make it look like something else happened other than you purposefully did that," Sirius added, holding out his hand. James handed them over and watched as he used the rock to file a rough edge to the broken side, then put a small hole in the glass, and finished with snapping them down the middle. "There, that should work."

"I HAVE TO WEAR THESE!!!" he yelled furiously, not believing what had just happened. Sirius flinched, then started rummaging in the nearest drawer for something.

"Vicious now aren't we? I kind of imagined you would, which is why I didn't do anything worse to them. Use some tape and do the middle with a few layers. It's a pretty successful act with nearly anything that you do as long as you can break it further; all you have to do now is come up with a story that matches the damage and you're home free, or you should be. It works with Regulus, anyway, because he just blames it on me, so it should work for you," he explained, throwing James a roll of tape used for holes in the watering system. He looked back at him like it was just a huge joke.

"I'm not wearing those things," James said simply, leaving the glasses on the table and getting up, trying to get to the monitors and going the wrong way, bumping into everything possible. Sirius tried not to laugh, but it was kind of a losing battle because James really was as blind as a bat.

"I really don't think that's a good idea," he said, picking up the destroyed frames and having it taped in less than thirty seconds.

"Maybe you don't THINK end of story! Why the bloody hell did you do that?!?" James screamed, trying to get at him and successfully missing him by five feet and running into a wall. He groaned and settled for sitting on the table, staring off into what he hoped was space. Sirius watched him for a moment, then put the somewhat repaired glasses next to James, who glared in the wrong direction.

"I suggest you put those on before you hurt someone," he said, grabbing the loose piece of frame and beginning to maneuver it into the electrical box using the rubber. James snorted and started feeling around for the scrap metal he would be in serious trouble for.

"I suggest you get your nose out of my business before I hurt YOU!" he pouted, holding it up to his face and examining the cracked glass. Sirius snickered and threw a stick at him, followed by the roll of tape.

"You might be able to use that to keep those on, since the real one will probably get melted, which is the whole idea."

"What are you trying to do, anyway?" James asked in a troubled voice, stripping the bark off of the stick with the side of the table and taping it to the remains of his glasses.

"Setting off the fire system, then giving it a reason to go off. This little contraption I'm working with controls all of the electricity in the building and if I can get it to spark right after the system goes off, they can't even BEGIN to blame anybody, let alone two kindergartners, for everything going off; it's the equivalent of an atomic bomb in the electric lines and it'll make everything that runs on it explode, which will, in turn, set the building on fire, as well as this room. In other words, not only will we torment everybody on the campus and about a mile all around, we'll destroy all evidence we were ever connected," Sirius explained, burning his hand on what appeared to be a huge burnt out light bulb.

"Then you say I'M evil," James answered humorously, wondering what Umbridge was going to do. "How are we going to keep from being caught?"

"When I get this to work, we'll have about a minute before the fire system goes off and about fifteen seconds before the generator explodes to get as far away from here as possible. All we have to do then is hide until we find Umbridge and tell her some ridiculous story that'll cover up what happened today. Do you think you can do that?" he asked as the rubber began to melt from the electricity.

"Yeah, I think so," James responded, jumping when the rubber exploded from a violent spark in the generator. Sirius pointed toward the door as he locked the metal cover for the device and unlocked the door out of the control room. They both started running through the thick vegetation toward the far end of the campus where Umbridge's class would come out from. When the anticipated fire system went off right on cue, kids started pouring from the building, which caught fire only seconds later. The whole scenario sent both James and Sirius into silent hysterical laughter for several minutes as many of the kids began sobbing and screaming in fear as black smoke billowed out of the building. James looked and saw Umbridge trudging down the same path in the same spot she had taken on the way in (he was surprised there wasn't a ten foot rut in the tar from her doing this) and pointed when Sirius looked at him like he belonged in bedlam.

"So the fun begins," James said, getting to his feet and preparing the story he would tell the evil old teacher.


	4. The Escape

Andrea Umbridge was an elderly, spiteful woman in her early seventies who many believed was too old to be out of her house, let alone teaching a class of hyperactive kindergarteners; simply put, she was mentally disturbed. However, she had found a way to scare every kid she had ever taught, stretching all the way back to when she was eighteen. All of the kids who were behind her in the line were absolutely freaked out in who knew many dimensions, as well as the other classes and their teachers because they could hear her through the walls. She stomped menacingly toward the line, looking like yeti on a rampage. James was actually quite amused by the look on her elephant-like face, the wrinkled skin giving her the look and overall air of an old, terrifying banshee.

"So, I'm guessing you two are the students who have been missing all day, until the alarm system goes off and the building catches on fire. Tell me where you've been all day, and I want the truth," she said in her rough, creaky voice that sounded like it many have been high pitched at one point. Sirius got the image of what her kids would look like and nearly died from not being able to laugh. She was short and toad-like with a squeaky voice that had become practically scabbed over as she got older, and the bright pink bow in her white, thinning hair was glinting in the sunlight. He half expected her to either sharp pointed teeth like a shark or to have no teeth at all, but what she had was worse than he had thought: they were dark green yellow and very small after all of the years of grinding them.

"We... we've been trying to get here all day. When we got off of the bus this big, scary guy came and made us get in his car. We got out of the car and ran until we got here, then the alarms went off," James explained, sounding just like a normal little kid should and looking like he was about to cry. Umbridge looked at him and sneered, obviously not believing him; it wasn't that his story sounded false in any way, especially coming from a kindergartener since they didn't tend to be good liars, but because she just wanted to think that James and Sirius had done it. She was huge on gossip and although she never talked to anybody, she still wanted to think that they were the ones who had done it because she could turn them in.

"Do you really think I was born yesterday? I know what you two did and you aren't going to get off the hook for it!" she croaked in her semi-shrill voice, sounding and looking like a giant toad who had swallowed a whistle, her beady little bug eyes on the verge of popping out of her head.

"What did we do?" Sirius asked, making James smirk at the surprisingly innocent looking expression on his face: he looked just like a dog who had been caught tearing up the owner's house. He bent over the pretended to start sobbing like there was no tomorrow, getting more hysterical by the second. Umbridge looked horrified as everybody started staring at her because she had made one of her students cry. James got louder and lay on the ground, trying to have what appeared to be a temper tantrum, but Sirius could see it was because he was laughing and trying not to show it. Some of the other kids in her class started bawling, but they really meant it, putting the vicious in a position that made her snarl and look like she was about to explode.

"Get up, you little brat and stop your wimping!" she hissed as quietly as she could and James stopped for a second, but after one look at Umbridge's face, he had to start again. He imagined her sitting on the bank of a pond somewhere, wearing her ugly dress with her short little legs somehow allowing her to jump, then she caught a large fly with her long, sticky tongue. She gave a squeaky croak of approval and he started laughing so hard he started choking because he couldn't breathe.

"You're... so... mean!!!" James screamed over his desperate gasps for breath. Umbridge started shaking with rage and dug her long, red fingernails deep into her palms.

"I told you to SHUT UP!" she roared, reaching down to hit him but getting a fistful of dirt instead. He stumbled to his feet and they both ran off toward the furthest edge of the playground, hoping to leave her in the dust.

"That was a teacher? That's hard to believe," James said, wiping fake tears off of his face as he ran. He glanced back to find Umbridge standing there with a look of shock and suppressed rage on her hideous wrinkled face.

"How much do you bet she's as fast as the rock you were talking about earlier?" Sirius asked as the teacher started off behind them, waving her claws as she went.

"How much do you want to bet that she's as fast as a centaur?" James replied as a trail of dirt rose after her as she merely walked after them and quickly filled the distance. He smiled grimly and simply ran faster. "I told you."

"She doesn't seem the type to run faster than one of those Muggle things... cars I think they're called, but LOOK AT HER!" They glanced back and she couldn't be further than twenty feet behind them.

"So, where are we going and what are we going to do when we get there?" James asked, turning pale as their head start began dissolving before their eyes.

"We're going to have to climb a tree," Sirius answered as Umbridge gave a grunt and started going faster. "This is going to be a problem."

"Yeah, tell me about it. How about that one? How far do you want to go?" James looked surprised at the idea of having to climb a tree with the Great Toad after them.

"It'll do, I guess. I hope this'll work or we're really going to have a problem." They literally ran into the tree and began scrambling upward as fast as humanely possible, leaving Umbridge not far behind. "Just follow me and everything should work out." They only went about three branches up and the old lady had begun her climb, intent on getting the two kids in the tree.

"What do we do now?" James screamed, yanking his foot out of her hand and stepping on it without mercy. Sirius walked on the branches to the other side, right behind Umbridge and pointed down. He followed and watching curiously as Sirius took off one of his shoes and threw it up a few more branches where it hung. Umbridge gave a croak of approval and continued climbing as they went down the tree and stood looking up her as she grabbed the shoe and chucked it down at them, shaking her fists furiously.

"I'm going to get you, you little tree slugs!" she bellowed, unable to get back down the tree. They grinned and Sirius picked up his half of a shoe, waving it at her.

"Good for you! And thanks for the shoe!" She started sputtering like a toad choking on a particularly large fly and they laughed at her.

"So, did your plan work?"

"It worked without a doubt!"

"Can she get down?"

"Does she look like a tree frog?" -

After Word:

Umbridge stayed up in the tree for almost four hours, refusing to let the police help her down. However, she couldn't refuse gravity and stayed in the hospital for three months, having broken her neck and several other bones and was visited by the principal, who took her job and license to torment children. To this day, although she now she finally rests in peace at the age of 103 (and leaves others at peace with that), she swears she will get revenge "on the little brats who cost me my job, and my dignity". This is the reason Dolores Umbridge hates students and Harry as much as she does, for this was her bedtime story for nearly fifteen years (Andrea Umbridge was her mother.)

Hallen Ridge Elementary (the school they set on fire) was rebuilt two years later because of overcrowded classrooms. It was, however, burnt down that same year and on the night the Potters died, so some believe it's either haunted by aggressive spirits, or curse, possibly both. James and Sirius were never linked to the original crime in any way.

Sirius stayed at James' house for nearly two weeks before the Blacks finally realized where he was and made him go back to Grimmauld Place. They were the founders of the Marauders and joined up with Remus, who they met on the Hogwarts Express, Peter, who they found talking to Moaning Myrtle in the abandoned girl's bathroom a month later, and Lily, who didn't want anything to do with until it was too late. They created the Marauder's Map and who knows what else (the Weasley twins probably do) and tortured everybody at Hogwarts with seven years worth of mischief. -


End file.
